Dead Space: Salvage
Dead Space: Salvage jest graficzną opowieścią z serii Dead Space, napisaną przez Anton’ego Johnoston’a i zilustrowaną przez Christopher’a Shy’a. Opowieść została wydana 7 grudnia 2010 roku. 'Oficjalne streszczenie: ' "USG Ishimura, najbardziej znany planetołamacz został wyrzucony z orbity Aegis VII po wydarzeniach z Dead Space. Zaginął gdzieś w pustkach kosmosu, zarówno Rząd Ziemski jak i potężna sekta religijna zwana “Kościołem Unitologii” wierzą, że na jego pokładzie wciąż znajduje się Czerwony Znak, obcy artefakt, który zapewni wielką moc temu, kto go posiądzie i z tego powodu, obydwu stron nic nie zatrzyma, aby dotrzeć do niego jako pierwsza !” — Oficjalne streszczenie Amazonu dotyczące Salvage 'Streszczenie fabuły: ' Kapitan Benedykt Malyech z statku Magpie śni, że znajduje się na Ishimurze i ucieka przed Nekromorfami a następnie zostaje przemieniony w jednego z nich. Gdy się budzi, jego adiutant, Julia Copland pociesza go gdy ich uwagę przykuwa asteroida, która uderza w statek. W międzyczasie, sekretarz obrony Rządu Ziemskiego, David Chang przybywa na blokade Aegis VII. Posiada rozkaz znalezienia Znaku oraz Ishimury, którego nie są w stanie znaleźć. Ponadto dołącza do nich jednostka tzw. “Wyroczni”, która przejmuje kontrolę nad sytuacją. Następnie wracamy do momentu gdy Sroki używają Pierścienia Uderzeniowego do transportu grudek minerałów do Gniazda – ogromego statku transportowego, kiedy otrzymują dziwne sygnały. Niespodziewanie z nadprzestrzeni wychodzi Ishimura, która niszczy Gniazdo razem ze swoim kapitanem Bellevin’em oraz uszkadza Myśliwski Księżyc – statek dowodzony przez Jessice Li oraz Stefana Schneidera. Udało im się użyć grawitacyjnych uprzęży do utrzymania Ishimury w miejscu i zaczynają wchodzić na pokład statku. Ishimura została ciężko uszkodzona, ponieważ większość systemów pokładowych nie działało wcale lub zostały uszkodzone. Statek był pozbawiony był ludzi oraz Nekromorfów ale za to był pełen organicznego szlamu. Gatura, Okeke, Stefan oraz Jessica eksplorowali statek, podczas gdy Malyech zbadał kryształy wbite po zewnętrznej stronie statku, które okazały się być fragmentami Znaku. Gdy zbytnio zbliżył się do nich stracił przytomność oraz miał koszmar, w którym goni go Nekromorf podobny do Huntera. Kiedy się obudził, zabrał te odłamki i udał się do wnętrza Ishimury. Jessica zdecydowała podzielić statek na części oraz zebrała załogę na mostku. Podczas gdy dyskutowali o losach załogi, Malyech pokazał im fragmenty Znaku. Li zaproponowała sprzedać fragmenty Znaku, co spowodowało atak Malyecha. Po krótkiej walce został on postrzelony przez Venschiffa a następnie zamknięty w celi. Załoga zdała sobie sprawę, że na pokładzie może być cały Znak, ale spanikowała, kiedy jeden z członków – Copland wyruszyła do blokady EarthGov z kilkoma kawałkami Znaku. Li zebrała załogę oraz rozdzieliła wszystkim zadania. Okeke poszedł na pokład inżynierii, żeby naprawić Shock Point Drive oraz zobaczyć czy Malyech odzyskał rozsądek. Reszta załogi natomiast uważała na EarthGov. Julia przybyła na blokadę EarthGov i nie była brana na poważnie dopóki nie pokazała odłamków Znaku. Chang zgodził się z nią negocjować umowę ale negocjatorami były Wyrocznie. Po ujawnieniu informacji, zażądała nagrody. Wtedy Copland odpowiedział, że tą nagrodą jest: śmierć. Malyech został obudzony przez halucynacje Bellevina w celi. Zajął jego uwagę tym, że musi być w pełni opanowany. W tym samym czasie nekromoriczna biomasa ożyła a następnie zaatakowała i pochłonęła Malyecha. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, Venschiff stracił panowanie nad sobą i zaatakował Stefana w paranoidalnym szale. Próbował udusić Stefana ale w odwecie, Stefan dźgnął Venschiffa za pomocą fragmentu Znaku. Po zeskanowaniu dzienników, załoga zdała sobie sprawę, że Znaku nie ma na pokładzie statku. Przekazali wiadomości Li, którą zaczął śledzić Nekromorf. Gdy tylko usłyszeli syk przez komunikatory, nekromorf ukazał się i zabił Li. Podejrzliwi, zdecydowali się udać na poziom Li, gdzie nekromorf podobny do Brute’a rozerwał Thorssena oraz Gottheddira na strzępy w szybkim tempie. Stefan i Wenbo otworzyli do niego ogień ale kiedy Stefan zniszczył przekaźnik, Brute i Wenbo zostali rozerwani na kawałki. Stefan przeżył i ostrzegł Okeke przed zagrożeniem ale on i jego załoga zostali zabici przez jeszcze większe Nekromorfy w maszynowni. Zarówno Wyrocznie jak i EarthGov przybyli na Ishimure ale Wyrocznie przybyły własnym promem. Stefan rozmawiał z Marines i oszukał ich by poszli do zatoki załadunkowej gdzie znajdowały się Nekromorfy. Wyrocznie zdały sobie z tego sprawę ale zostawili Marines na pastwę losy aby zdobyli dla Wyroczni czas. Zaczeli aktywować protokoły kwarantanny. Marines dowodzeni przez Kapitana Amise’a szukając w zatoce załadunkowej Znaku i Stefana znaleźli tylko Nekromorfy i śmierć. Stefan przedzierał się przez tabuny Nekromorfów ale został uwięziony przez kwarantannę. Podczas gdy Stefan odkrył drogę ucieczki, reszta ocalałej drużyny EarthGov została zabita. Tymczasem Wyrocznie zniszczyły Nekromorfy za pomocą dziwnej broni. Kiedy dotarli do mostku, zdali sobie sprawę, że Znak jest zniszczony a Stefan uprawia kosmiczny spacer. Podążyli za nim a następnie przecięli mu drogę ale w tym samym czasie zostali zaatakowani przez Umysł Ula. Jednak został on zabity przez Wyrocznie, które następnie skonfrontowały się ze Stefanem we wnętrzu statku. Złapali Stefana, który zagroził im, że wyśle do pilota Srok rozkaz zniszczenia Ishimury. Wyrocznie częściowo wyjawiły swe motywy ale w pewnej chwili zorientowały się, że Stefan ich podpuszcza. Stefan dostaje się przez właz do statku Wyroczni. Jedna z wyroczni straciła rękę z bronią gdy właz statku się zamykał. Chwilę później obie Wyrocznie zostały otoczone i zabite przez chmarę Nekromorfów. Stefan użył ich dziwnej broni by przedrzeć się przez chmary Nekromorfów do hangaru Ishimury. Jego statek był otoczony przez Nekromorfy więc postanowił użyć statku Wyroczni, żeby uciec. Skontaktował się z EarthGov i poinformował ich o lokalizacji Ishimury. Chang kazał mu zostać tam, gdzie się znajdował ale Stefan obraził go i odleciał w nieznane.